RWBY Liquid Dust
by THUNDERGOD73
Summary: What happens when liquid dust come in contact with human flesh? Well Weiss has an answer for that. WARNING this story starts out confusing but makes sense eventually its kinda like x-men in that sense. also you must have seen at least vol 1 of the show to know most of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Team RWBY, Ruby, Blake and Yang were training while Weiss studied for the upcoming exams. All of that was about to change though, "GUYS, I DID IT" Raider kicked the door down, "WE did it" Katlyn corrected "right we did it, us, as a team", "What did you do this time" Blake asked "we made Liquid Dust" Raider said holding up the Beaker with the black liquid floating in the middle of it. "Does it work the same as normal Dust, like can we use it in our weapons" Ruby asked amazed at what she was looking at, "yea, kinda, sorta, maybe, not really" Raider trailed off "It has some side effects" Katlyn finished. "RAIDER!" Weiss yelled making Raider jump and send the Beaker flying into the air "must you kick dow-" SMASH. the Beaker landed on Weiss' head "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP" she shreaked "well, it was liquid gravity dust, now it's black hair die" he said as he looked at the black Liquid staining Weiss' white hair.

"I hope for your sake this dosen't stain my hair too badly", "I not worried about me, I'm worried about what happens to you" Raider said slightly concerned "what do you mean?"," he means, when we created the liquid dust we encountered a 'few' ... effects I guess you could call it" Katlyn said as she followed Weiss into the washroom, "what kind of effects", "well the fire dust exploded when it came into contact with any form of water, and the water dust just keeps multiplying, as for gravity we dont know what it does besides break all the laws of gravity at the same time", "was that supposed to make me feel better about this", "no, it was supposed to make me feel beter about this, but if it makes you feel better then that's a bonus", "well it doesn't", "darn".

Weiss was the last to wake up the next morning, _weird Ruby usually wakes the whole team up, "_ W-Weiss are you ok" she heard Rubys voice ask, she sounded concerned "I feel fine Ruby why do you ask" Weiss said rolling over to see her team standing around her bed concern on all their faces. Raider shot up in his bed when he heard Weiss scream his name he looked over to Katlyn who was just as startled as he was. "Weiss please calm down" Ruby pleaded trying to calm Weiss who was shaking, the sound of thunder boomed in the room and raider steeped out of thin air leaving a pile of ash behind him, "why are our rooms so far apart" Katlyn complained as walked in the door slightly panting from having to run across the dormitory after just waking up from a peaceful sleep, "ok so what did i do this time" Raider asked as he looked at Weiss, something looked different about her but he couldn't figure out what, "oh, never-mind I know now" he said when he realised the problem, Weiss' veins were visible all over her skin, her blood was black instead of red. "do you feel any different" Katlyn asked as they walked down the hall to the lab they had used to create the black liquid the now ran through Weiss' Veins, at least that's was Raiders on the spot diagnosis "I feel the same as usual, it just looks weird" Weiss said as she held her hands up, thick black lines covered her pale skin, "I think it looks cool" Ruby stated as she followed behind them, "I mean I am worried that it might be something bad, but it just looks so cool" she corrected herself.

* * *

 **I think I'm getting the hang of this writing thing kinda sorta not really expect a slight change in my other stories eventually**

 **p.s I may not continue this or I might idk just an idea I had and wanted to try**

 **let me know if you want me to continue this**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well there's news but whether or not its good is a different story" Raider said as he looked at the results from the multiple tests he and Katlyn ran on Weiss.

"What does it say?" Ruby asked with a worried look on her face, Raider raised an eyebrow "there's nothing wrong with you Ruby." He said, "the good news is your not gonna die Weiss," Katlyn said which relieved both Weiss and Ruby, "and the bad news" Weiss asked slightly worried. "We're not sure how but the dust has somehow altered your DNA" Raider started, "we're gonna have to run some more test before you can, well do anything really" Katlyn finished.

Weiss groaned as she woke up the next morning, checking the time, she was suppressed to see it was relatively late, "Ruby never lets me sleep in" she thought just then the door opened and Yangs head popped in.

"Hey ice queen, you awake yet" she asked, Yang was the last person Weiss wanted to see right now, "no I'm not, go away" Weiss said pulling the covers over her head. "C'mon princess Ruby wanted me to bring you if you were awake and you are, so get up or I'll carry your whole bed to her." Yang replied "fine I'll get up" Weiss grumbled throwing the covers off of her.

"Ruby, why didn't you come get me yourself?" Weiss asked as she approached the silver eyed leader. "Because you don't always listen to me" Ruby said as she kicked and the ground with her hands behind her back, "plus I knew yang would get you up whether you wanted to or not. She added, "Ruby you dolt, I only don't listen when I don't agree with your ideas" Weiss said with a slight smirk which disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"So tell me why you wanted me to come shopping for upgrades for Cresent Rose with you," Weiss question as she followed Ruby into a weapon store, "because if I went by myself I'd buy the whole store and I feel like we don't really know each other to well." Ruby answered as she looked at different items on the shelves while Weiss picked up a vial of gravity dust, "I thought they only sold dust in boxs not just single vials like this" she said putting it back down, but as soon as she let it go, it shot across the shop and shattered against the wall.

"Weiss what did you do" Ruby asked concerned as to what would cause Weiss to decide throwing a vile of dust across a shop would be a good idea. "I didn't do anything I swear" Weiss said holding her hands up in defense. "whatever, maybe it has something to do with your accident, we'll talk to Raider and Katlyn when we get back" Ruby replied. "where are we going now" Weiss questioned. "lunch" was the only answer she got.

* * *

 **So yea I made a second one even tho noone actually asked for it, anyway i think my writing is improving, im gonna take a break from huntresses and gods for a bit and work on my other two short stories while i decide what i wanna do with it so expect more of this and white rose.**

 **Until then, leave a review.** **I could really use some support/help with writing thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby ran through Beacon using her semblance as much as she could, she burst into a random room slamming the door with a sigh. tears started to form in her eyes as she slid down the door hugging her knees close to her. "Ruby where are you" Weiss's voice called out in a singsong tone. Ruby did her best not to make any sound hoping Weiss wouldn't find her then the door flew away from behind Ruby to revile Weiss floating a few feet away with an evil grin on her face, Ruby suddenly felt light. soon she was floating face to face with Weiss.

Ruby was lying in bed soaked in sweat, "that was one hell of a nightmare" she grumbled getting out of bed and heading for the door, she needed to clear her mind.

"umm. Katlyn is this normal" Raider asked as he watched a rat float through the air. "none of what we're doing is normal" she called back Raider opened a small cooler filled with vials of liquid dust "so whats next" he asked holding a vial of fire dust "put that down before you put it on someone else's head mainly mine" Katlyn scolded as she walked over to where Raider was standing.

Ruby was walking through one of her favorite place at Beacon, the rose gardens she stopped and watched as as the sea of roses swayed back and forth in the light breeze. "Thought you might come here" yang said walking up beside her. "gah, what are you doing here Yang" Ruby jumped "I could say the same about you" Yang replied.

"Umm...Katlyn?" Raider called "whats up?" she said coming into view from around the corner "how many vials of liquid gravity dust did we make" he asked "uh six, why" "ok, how many have we used" he questioned more "five I think plus the one you dropped on Weiss" was the answer "ok so why do we have one more left" Raider held up a vial of what appeared to be Liquid gravity dust.

Ruby and Yang entered their dorm after a small argument over Ruby's feelings for Weiss, although it was mostly Yang teasing Ruby While she tried to deny all of Yang's claims, eventually Yang won and managed to convince Ruby to confess her feelings to Weiss. "Wait where's Weiss?" Ruby asked noticing Weiss's bed was empty, "Don't worry about it I'm sure she's fine" Yang said jumping up into her bed "g'night sis" Yang yawned before closing her eyes and falling to the depths of sleep.

Weiss sighed as she leaned against the rail that lined the edge of the roof she was standing on "whats happening to me?" she asked no one in particular as she stared at her hand, "why can't this happen to someone else" tears start forming at her eyes, she sniffs before her starting to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

 **Ok so I tried to not have White-Rose in this story buuuuut... I'm addicted to White-Rose.**

 **Also I think I'm getting alot better at writing.**

 **Please review, I'd like to hea-ahem read your thoughts and ideas on the story so far, as well as any advice is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I don't do A/Ns at the beginning of my stories but I suppose I should point out that there is a reason that Raider and Katlyn have not been given an appearance yet. That being said, I will be doing an 'ask the cast' where you can ask any of the characters Rooster Teeth or my own I will answer as best I can.**

* * *

Weiss woke up feeling extremely sick, she threw her covers off and ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. Ruby woke up ten minutes later and grabbed her whistle getting ready to wake the rest of her team up, but was stopped by the sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom " _who's that"_ she thought hopping down from her bed.

Raider and Katlyn stood at the docks waiting for the other half of team REKN (Recon) to return from their two week mission. "They're taking their time" Raider thought aloud, "their not even the ones flying the ship, moron" Katlyn groaned.

A few hours had passed and Katlyn finally noticed her teammates heading towards them. "Good to see you survived" Raider observed as he pulled out a key unlocking the chain that tied them together.

"Now, have you two made-up or do I need to send you back out there?" Raider asked as he opened the door to our dorm. "No we're good now" Noah said sitting on his untouched bed, "we're better than good" Emily corrected sitting beside Noah.

Suddenly a flash of red and rose petals filled the doorway and Ruby appeared looking concerned with tears rolling down her cheeks, Raider didn't say anything just disappearing into a pile of ash and a defining boom of thunder. "hi Emily, hi Noah" Ruby said before using her semblance to grab Katlyn by her arm and zooming down the hallway.

Raider appeared in RWBYs dorm "where's Weiss" he demanded, Blake pointed to the bathroom door, Raider walked over to the door just as Ruby and Katlyn appeared. "Weiss? It's Raider, can I come in?" there was a click and the door opened slightly, Raider tried to see inside but all he could see was blackness "what do you want" Weiss asked bitterly "we want to help" Katlyn said as she walked up beside Raider "go away" she hissed before slamming the door and locking it again.

"So she wont come out, she wont say whats wrong and she's been vomiting for Oum knows how long" Raider sighed with his face in his hands and elbows resting on the table. "that just about sums it up" Yang said from Blakes bed where they both sat. "Raider when do you plan to tell them?" Katlyn asked in an irritated tone "tell us what" Ruby asked staring at Raider with worry "i-is Weiss g-gonna die" she choked out "what, no, Oum no,,, at least we don't think she is" he said trying to calm Ruby down.

"Ok I've had enough waiting, she's clearly not coming out" Raider said as he stood up and walked over to the door. "Weiss open this damn door so we can help you or I'm gonna blow it out of the wall" he called while banging his fist against the door repeatedly, a few seconds passed before Raider heard the familiar click of the lock and the door opened fully to reveal Weiss but something was very obviously wrong.

* * *

 **I spent way to long procrastinating this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm gonna try somethin' different with this chapter.**

* * *

I stared at what stood before me, I mean it was Weiss but what was happening to her is what was concerning me. The left side of her body was completely black with white bones sticking out along her arms, legs and back her left eye was completely red and her hand had changed to look more like that of a Beowolf.

"I'm starting to think that wasn't gravity dust," I voiced my thoughts "I agree" Raider said looking down at me, dammit why'd he have design these drones to simulate facial expression so well, it's bad enough that he's twice my size but that face is so damn intimidating.

"ack" Ruby cried out snapping me out of my little daydream, looking back to where Weiss was I see Ruby holding her face where blood is now flowing from "stay away from me" Weiss crys from the corner where she's huddling into.

Raider wasted no time, staying calm grabbed Rubys shoulder and with a loud crack of thunder they disappeared be fore returning, he looked around the ground before picking up a small white ball with a silver dot in the middle of it and disappeared again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" I heard Yang shout, turning around I see her once lilac eyes are now red and her hair is on fire she charges towards the bathroom where Weiss is, despite her being a lot heavier than me and many times stronger I step in front of her knowing she could flatten me if I were actually there and not controlling a robotic replica of me, I am more than capable to hold her off til Raider returns wherever he is.

I hear a gunshot and a sparks fly all around us then Yang falls to the ground with a small dart in her back, I look up to see Raider holder his weapon the Crack of Dawn "I love these taser Rounds" he declares with a grin while twirling the revolver around her finger before holstering it.

"Is Ruby going to be ok" Blake asked, I forgot she was even here "I'm a combat specialist not a doctor" Raider says walking into the bathroom where Weiss remains in the corner.

Weiss screams in protest and swats at Raiders hands as he tries to pick her up, Weiss suddenly starts coughing causing Raider to step back then Weiss coughs up some kind of black sludge. Raider dives forward and grabs Weiss' shoulder as soon as contact is made they disappear, I sprint out the door to the lab leaving telling black to not touch whatever that black sludge is as I throw the door open.

* * *

 **this chapter just sorta fell into place also yea REKN are controlling drones.**

 **all will make sense in the future or that's the plan at least.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed since Raider and Katlyn kicked me and Blake out of our dorm to make sure it wasn't contaminated, thankfully team JNPR were more than happy to let up stay with them.

"This sucks" I groaned sitting across from Blake who was reading a book. "what do you mean" she asked looking up from her book.

"Weiss is locked up in the lab having Oum knows what experiments done to her we're locked out of our own room and Ruby is in hospital with her right eye gouged out" I said as tears started to flow down my face.

"Yang, calm down, deep breaths" she says placing a hand on my right arm "C'mon, why don't we go and see how Weiss is doing, we haven't seen her since Raider took her to the lab the other day" closing her book she stands and heads out of the library leaving me to catch up.

* * *

"Weiss, Weiss wake up you have visitors" I hear Katlyns voice call as a hand lightly jolts my shoulder. Groaning I open my eyes to reveal one baby blue and the other completely red. I see Yang and Blake standing in the doorway and Raider in the corner cleaning his weapon, Raider, Katlyn and I agreed that i should be monitored at all times should something bad happen again.

"Hey princess" Yang says with a hint of venom in her voice, I don't blame her though Raider showed me what i did to Ruby in a jar, I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to Ruby again even if Yang lets me.

"You don't get bored being trapped in here" Blake asked as she and Yang sat across the table from me. The room was about the size of a shipping container except made entirely of glass, with another room this time solid walls since it was the bathroom and unless I flush my self down the toilet there's no way out.

"It's honestly not that bad, Katlyn and Raider don't treat me like crap and explain everything they do, whether it concerns me or not and I think I'm getting better" I say gesturing to my bandaged arm.

I decide to take a leap of faith "Y-Yang, I'm Really sorry for what I've done, not just to Ruby but to you and Blake, even before this whole... whatever this is. I haven't been the best teammate or friend and I can understand if you don't want to give me another chance but I really am sorry" I say as I start crying.

Yang stands and walks around the table so she's stading beside me, I see katlyn tense and Raider place a hand on her should before saying something to her I can't quite hear. I brought out of my thoughts as Yang wraps her arms around me, her own tears staining my shoulder. "I forgive you" she sobs.

* * *

 **Well. *claps hands together* I had to rewrite this god forsaken chapter so many fucking times. Also I think I like this format better than the old way. Also, also team REKN's introductions are coming up I don't know about you but I'm exited. Anyway I got another chapter to begin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ruby POV**

"Why are hospitals so boring dammit, how do you even make jelly taste like cardboard" I complained throwing the plastic cup at the rubbish bin and completely missing. "stupid eye making it hard to aim" I grumbled while I watched the cup roll along the floor.

* * *

 **Katlyn POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this Weiss? She may not be as forgiving as Yang and Blake." I ask as I walk with Weiss to the room Ruby's staying in.

"I know, I just want to get this out of the way, plus I feel bad for not visiting sooner." She replied while she opened the white cardboard box she carried in her hands. "I just hope I made them right"

"You know you couldn't visit any sooner, and I'm sure they're fine, it's not like you had to disassemble and reassemble an armed landmine."

Weiss stared at me dumbfounded. "How and when did you have to do that?" she asked confused.

I chuckled at the thought of doing something like that. "I haven't but Raider says he has so if you find the time feel free to ask him about it" I replied as we stop at the door to Ruby's room.

"she's asleep, of course she's asleep." Weiss groaned as she walked in with me following behind. "I finally get the chance to come visit and she's fucking sleeping" Weiss whisper yelled.

"I guess she really wanted to see Ruby I don't think even Raider and Yang together have made her swear like that." I think, surprised by the language Weiss used.

Sitting in a nearby chair I ask "How long are you going to wait?" Weiss stared at me like I had just asked how heavy air was.

* * *

 **Raider POV**

"Ah, peace and quiet, Noah and Emily are off 'training' somewhere, Katlyn's takin' Weiss to visit Ruby and I'm here. Just me this bottle and all th-" *THUMP* "ACK FOG GAMMIF *SMASH* SON OF SLOTH LICKING ASS EATING PUS CHUGGING TESTICLE SNIFFING *KABOOM* -KING SUNBURNT COCONUT SWALLOWING ASSHAT" I yelled, blowing up the door that so rudely forced the now smashed beer bottle halfway down my throat.

"Stupid tiny people wall holes" I grumbled as I walked over to four large metal tanks. They were all eight feet tall and wide enough to fit myself in, a door with two windows was on the front while different hoses, cables and pipes ran from the top, bottom and back.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

"Weiss?" I hear a voice I didn't realize how much I missed call my name. Looking up I see Ruby sitting up rubbing her eye with a black eyepatch with her signature rose symbol covering her empty eye socket which I caught myself staring at, although she wore an eyepatch the scaring was still visible, I'm pretty sure a blind man could see it a mile away, jagged edges and chunks of missing flesh was all I could see.

I sat there frozen; did I really do that much? I could feel tears start flowing down my cheeks. I choked out a sob, Ruby opened her arms tears staining her own face although only on one side. I don't know when I ran over and nearly tackled her but I did and by the time I got there we were both crying our eyes out.

* * *

 **Hmmmm i wonder what those tank things were for let me know you guess in the comments id love to see what people guess.**

 **also if you couldn't tell i tried a different style again still trying to find one that i like as well as makes sense...none of this story makes much sense. but as i said in the last AN or was it the one before that anyway as i was saying all will be explained in the future whether its the near or far future its a different story however.**

 **heh heh get it, its a pun there isn't a different story. yet... (insert winky emoji here)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for our first segment of ask the cast.** **Woo**

 **Gue** **st asks (c'mon guys I wanna know your names well usernames at least): I have a question for Raider: what do you and the rest of team REKN look like?**

 **Raider: am I even allowed to answer this. Huh oh I am, I see I just have to be very blunt. What? next chapter. Oh, well damn. Alright so just imagine ghost rider but really tall and less fiery and that's what I look like kinda sorta maybe-ish read and find out, as for the rest of REKN I've been told not to spoil that this chapter.**

* * *

"The tests have been going good I guess, Raider seems to have found something but other than that every things been going slow." Weiss said as she sat on the edge of Ruby's bed "Y'know when he first showed me your eye I didn't sleep for two whole nights." she added.

"Not much has happened here, I mean it's a hospital so what do you expect" Ruby replied as she scribbled on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing there?" Weiss asked as she leaned over to get a better look only for Ruby to take the paper from the tray she was using and rip it to shreds using her semblance. "It's nothing WAS, was nothing important" she said which only made Weiss more curious.

Weiss reached out to place her hand on Ruby's but stopped, her hand and half of her forearm was completely black with small white spikes running along the two fingers with large claws on the ends, "Um Katlyn I-I think we should go" Weiss stutter as she put her hand in her pocket as Katlyn looked up from her scroll, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Weiss' arm. "we need to go, now" she said as she put her scroll in her pocket and quickly rush Weiss out of the room, "Sorry about this" Weiss called as she rushed after Katlyn. "No it's fine, really" Ruby sighed to herself sadly, she couldn't blame Weiss for leaving so soon but she wished she could stay longer.

Back in the lab Raider was laying under a car with parts and tools strewn all around him, "RAIDER! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Katlyn screamed from the doorway, "OW, FUCKING SON OF A-" Raider groaned when his head collided with the underside of the car, "that's twice in one day" he said as he wheeled himself out from under the car to see Katlyn and Weiss standing in front of him. Once Raider realized what he was looking at he was up and unpacking lab equipment in the blink of an eye.

"Fascinating, even though your veins are black your blood is still red, Weiss tell your blood to behave" Katlyn said as she took a blood sample from Weiss' arm. "Hey don't blame me, if anything it's Raider's fault" Weiss complained. "Y'know the more that happens, I'm starting to think that wasn't gravity dust" Raider said as he dug though a box labeled 'Useful Things' "what are you looking for" Weiss questioned. "A device I made a while ago that can test someone aura and tell how strong it is or if it has any weak-points" he replied "I swear I put it in here" he grumbled as he tipped the box upside down and started sorting through the now piled up contents.

Later Weiss woke up in her bed with an uncomfortable feeling coming from her behind, Groaning she got up and walked into the bathroom. Raiders head shot up from his scroll and slammed into the wall he was leaning on when a high pitched scream came from Weiss'room.

"FUCKING SLUT" he cried while rubbed the back of his head as he walked towards the room. Practically kicking the door down, he stormed into the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Weiss, are you ok" he called just as Katlyn appeared in the doorway.

"No I'm not" she called back "I-I have a t-tail" she sounded like she was crying but it was hard to tell.

"Weiss you know you can't stay in there forever, you need to come out so we can help you" Katlyn spoke "is it alright if we come in?" she asked "o-ok, but not Raider I don't trust him as much as I trust you and that's still only a little bit" was the reply.

Raider was back under his car when he heard footsteps approaching "well?" he asked as he slid out "I don't know, she doesn't trust me much more but her reasoning is understandable as for the tail your guess is as good as mine until we run some tests." she replied. "Let me guess she doesn't trust us because she doesn't know what we look like" he sighed as he sat up. "that's one of the reasons" she said as she walked over to the table and pulled a chair out.

"I think we should tell her" Raider said over his lunch to Katlyn.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**

 **ok so i know i have a bad habit of being late with chapters and all that hooha. BUT i still upload (thats a terrible argument) and im gonna stand by it. but seriously if you enjoy this story and want me to continue it let me know and ill upload more because right now the only thing that motivates me to write is boredom please review. (good or bad i dont care just review dammit) he said it not me.**

* * *

Weiss sighed as she checked her scroll for the eighth time in ten minutes. "Happy birthday me" she said to herself as she lay down and wrapped her arms around herself.

suddenly the door flew off its hinges and across the room nearly landing on Weiss "what the?" she questioned as she saw a large brown and gold boot which she recognized as Yang's, "HAPPY GET OLDER DAY" Yang yelled as she enter the room carrying a very large cake, Blake followed behind blowing a party horn while wearing a party hat.

"sorry we couldn't have come sooner but school just didn't wanna finish" yang said as she placed the gigantic cake on the table in the corner which was just big enough to support the large pile of sugar.

"I thought you all forgot" Weiss smiled but faded slightly when she noticed Ruby wasn't there, "where's Ruby?" she questioned, Doctors wouldn't let her leave, she was really looking forward to seeing you again seeing as your last visit got cut short" yang said looking slightly upset but quickly put a smile back on, "well go on make a wish" she said gesturing to the 20 candles on the cake.

Weiss walked up to the cake only now realizing how big it truly was, she could climb inside it and still have room for Ruby. _"I wish this would all be over"_ She thought as she blew out the candles, "SURPRISE" Ruby burst out of the cake "aahhhhh" Weiss screamed, " Ruby, you nearly gave me a heart att- why are you all starring at me?" Weiss asked noticing everyone starring at her.

"Uuhh" was all Ruby managed while Blake's eyes were as big as cups, "I think we should get Raider or Katlyn" Yang said as she turned to go find them, "Guys whats wrong?" Weiss asked starting to panic before she could get an answer however Yang yelled at someone "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

* * *

 **Yang POV**

"I think we should get Raider or Katlyn" I said as I turned to go find them. however when I entered the lab I saw a really tall man sitting at a bench cleaning what appeared to be the mother of all machine guns, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" I yelled at him. He looks up at me, red eyes meeting lilac "where'd you come from?" he asked in a really deep gruff voice "I could ask you the same thing" I said debating whether or not I should kick his ass for trespassing or hear him out.

Not only was he tall he was built like a tank he could easily overpower me if i wasn't careful, also his outfit was rather concerning, I mean like is he the king of edginess. he wore very bulky combat boots with black cargo pants, he wore a grey shirt under a black leather jacket with the top two buttons undone showing a set of dog-tags with a cross-hair imprinted on one of them.

The left sleeve of the jacket and shirt were cut off completely exposing his arm covered in what I could only guess to be some kind of draconic markings, surrounding seven different colored crystals all over his arm. "I'm not gonna ask again, who are you and why are you here?" I said my eyes slowly turning red I change Ember Celica into its weapon mode getting ready to fight.

He just smirked, calm down Yang it's me Ra-" "Yang whats going on who is this" Ruby asked as she walked out "I was just about to answer that" he said "ok so who are you then" Weiss asked as she walked out" I guess she hasn't noticed yet.

"Whoa Weiss what happened to you you weren't that bad when I left" he asked as he starred at Weiss.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

"Whoa Weiss what happened to you you weren't that bad when I left" he asked starring at me. "what do you me-" I stopped as I looked down at myself, _"when did I get four arms, why does my jaw feel funny"_ I thought as I starred in both amazement and fear.

"I guess Ruby scarred your inner beast out" Yang said "I-I'm sorry" Ruby said sheepishly, "Are we forgetting about our guest" Blake asked.

"Oh right, I'm Steve but you can and will only call me Raider."

* * *

 **AN**

 **ok so I've been experimenting with writing styles again.  
overall I'm pretty happy with this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean 'will' call you Raider? Why can't we call you Ste-"

Yang was cutoff by Raider's hand covering her mouth.

"The reason I told you to call me Raider is because my name is cursed, anyone who speaks it will be forced to suffer twenty-four hours of un-describable pain, I have only ever seen three people one of which was a faunus survive longer than thirty minutes."

He explained making sure everyone heard and got the message.

"That being said, you will tell noone my name unless given permission by me and only me no matter what. Understood?"

He added

When noone replied he frowned slightly

"Do I make myself clear?

He repeated slightly louder as he walked back over to the weapon he was working on previously.

All four of the girls nodded which caused Raider to let out a low growl.

"I can't hear a nod, even if I can see it"

He barked causing the girls to jump.

"I understand" they replied in sync

"That was... creepy?"

Raider said looking back at the four.

Raider jumped slightly when his scroll started beeping in his pocket, pulling it out he groaned before answering.

"Hello? yes, ok, can I ask why? of course not, ok I'll be there in a sec lemme just deal with this mess."

"who was that?"

Ruby questioned

"Just Goodwitch tellin' me Ozpin wanted to see me. Can you guys close the door when you leave, oh and don't touch anything, it'll probably kill you."

He said as he walked out the hole in the wall from his previous outburst

"He know there's no door right?"

Blake deadpanned as they watched Raider disappear around a corner.

"I wonder when he's gonna fix that?"

* * *

 **In Ozpins office**

"You wanted t-"

Raider stopped in his tracks when he saw why Ozpin wanted to see him.

"why do i feel like this isn't going to be good?"

He asked when his brain started working again.

"Because he told us to make sure our paths never crossed again, and now he's gone against his own words"

The woman next to Ozpins desk answered.

"I'm assuming it's somethin' to do with the Executioners or Maidens. Otherwise why would you be getting us back together, or did you just want a family reunion."

Raider asked, a small nod towards the woman as he approached Ozpin's desk.

* * *

 **Back at the lab**

"sooooo, what do we do now?

Yang asked

"Huh"

Ruby looked away from the machine gun Raider was working on, hand hovering just above the barrel.

"What are you guys doing here?"

All four girls turned towards the new voice, only to see a rather short girl standing in the hole Raider left through before.

She had long brown hair that reached her lower back with a pair of bat ears atop her head, her eyes completely black and a pair of fangs in her mouth making her look like a vampire.

She wore a white t-shirt with buttons going from her left shoulder diagonally across her torso. She wore simple white shorts with black stripes help up by a belt with as many pouches as possible around her waist. On her feet, a pair of black shoes and white socks with metal hooks attached to the toes.

"And you are? whats with random people just appearing in the lab?"

Yang asked throwing her hands up in the air to emphasize her point.

"Relax Yang I'm Katlyn, but I'm not in my drone because Raider is upgrading them.

The girl now identified as Katlyn answered.

"Weiss what happened to your mouth and when did you grow four extra arms?"

Katlyn asked as she quickly rushed over tho the white haired girl picking up one of her new arms and looking it over carefully.

* * *

 **Later**

"Do any of you know where Raider is?"

Katlyn asked as she looked at the x-rays she had just taken of Weiss' newest changes.

"Last we saw him was not long before you arrived he said something about Ozpin wanting to see him. Oh that reminds me, why hasn't he fixed the door yet?"

Yang asked

"Because he has-"

"Miss Moore"

Katlyn was cut off by what looked like a first year wearing a Beacon uniform walking through the hole in the wall.

"Hold that thought."

Katlyn said to Yang.

"Ah, Caleb what can I help you with"

she asked as she turned her attention towards Caleb

"I just had a question about the Dust project for this week."

"Sure what's the problem?"

Caleb seemed nervous and it only got worse when his eyes landed on Weiss.

Before he could say anything however, a wall of steel shot from the ground between the two groups separating them.

"So what do you need help with Katlyn repeated turning away from the wall to face Caleb again.

"w-what kind of Faunus was that?"

"That doesn't matter."

"o-ok. About the project."

* * *

 **Ozpins office...again**

"I need to to help defend a faunus village from a large group of grim, I would usually send a group of student's, however Qrow believes that Jake is behind this attack somehow."

Ozpin explain taking a sip from his hot chocolate every once in a while.

"So you want me and Winter t-"

"Winter and I"

She corrected

"yea yea whatever, so you want us to see if we can find and try to Defeat Jake the corrupted Executioner, You know just the two of us wil-"

ding*

Everyone turned to face the elevator as a Small girl with black hair, green eyes and black and white clothes.

"Ah Neo, I hope you were able to sneak away without Roman noticing"

Ozpin asked. Neo nodded quickly.

* * *

 **Later**

After Neo had been informed of what they were all called to Ozpins affice again after so many years well except for Raider since he was a Teacher at Beacon, the tree of them were walking through the halls, Winter and Neo were talking, well Winter was talking while Neo used her hands to sing anything she had to say. Raider however was lost in his thoughts something Ozpin had said was bugging him.

 _Why do I feel like I'm missing something_ _important, like I've just realized something but I have no ide-"_

Raider was brought out of his thoughts by Neo Tapping on his shoulder before she pulled a sing out of nowhere a look of concern on her face 'what's wrong?' it read.

Raider sighed "nothing just lost in thought"

He answered

"Well now that we've got you attention I'd like to visit my sister while I have the chance since we wont be leaving until Ozpin has confirmed that Jake really is behind this. Where is her room?"

Winter asked causing Raider to have a mental panic attack.

 _Fuck, of course she'd want to visit her sister, Hopefully her team are still at the lab._ He thought

"Sure, follow me."

He said as he lead the way.

* * *

 **Aight so chapter 10 woo _sarcastically waves little flag around*_ so i probably wont update for awhile as ive said before ive got no motivation *hint hint* anyway ill probably work one of my other stories in the mean time, WAIT PUT THE PITCHFORKS DOWN im not abandoning this i actually enjoy writing it however i feel like im wasting my time i mean yea it gets lots of views but its got i think its five reviews. anyway going back a bit, on the topic of abandoned huntresses and gods will be getting reworked over the next however-long and will be updated with multiple chapters at a time. until next time whenever it may be. THUNDER out.**


End file.
